


Blackmail

by Waifu_Yamcha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, Blackmail, Bodily Fluids, Did this happen or not? It's up to you to decide!, Facial, Humiliation, M/M, Oral, Rape, Sadism, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifu_Yamcha/pseuds/Waifu_Yamcha
Summary: Tien has a proposition for Yamcha before their match in the Tournament; He won’t hurt Yamcha too bad if the other becomes his slut.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 16





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> Yamcha and Bulma never got together in the universe of this story! I don’t like the idea of Yamcha being a cheater so we’re just going to avoid that all together. Not that it matters this is just porn lmao. Also if Tien is out of character sorry I wanted to play up his pre-character development sadism for the horny.

At this point Yamcha swore that Crane School psycho was stalking him. Tenshinhan and his creepy looking friend wouldn’t stop glaring daggers at him when they first met. The way they stared, looking at him like he was fresh meat.

Yamcha shivered from the memory and stopped his work punishing a training dummy. He ran a nervous hand through his short, messy hair and mumbled to himself. Did Kami hate him? How had he ended up getting matched against that creep?! He couldn’t help being the superstitious type--there was nothing good about seeing someone with three eyes. That sounded like an omen to him.

Twitching he took an attack stance. Focus Yamcha! The tournament, focus on winning the tournament! He and Puar could really benefit from the money! Mind racing he started to attack the dummy with a battle cry. Being caught up in his practice he didn’t notice a certain three eyed creep leaning against the gym entry way and watching with an amused smirk.

Yamcha was left panting as he finished his attack and jumped when he heard slow, sarcastic clapping coming from the entryway. He turned and felt his pulse jump when he saw who was standing there; that Crane School psycho!

“Nice trick Mutt!” Tien laughed, looking amused as he stalked over. Everything about the guy was intimidating and Yamcha hated that. First of all he was crazy ripped just look at those muscles! Secondly he was really tall and third those eyes just made Yamcha shiver. They weren’t just cold, they were calculating. Underneath all the muscle there was a brain in there.

A very smart, methodical one that was addicted to slowly torturing its enemies. 

Yamcha did his best to look unphased and scoffed, turning away, ‘What are you doing here? I doubt you need to train.”

Tien smirked and leaned against a nearby wall, “So you are smarter than you look--what a surprise.”

Irritated the former bandit whipped around and snapped angrily, “What the Hell is your problem?! Are you stalking me?! I swear to the Gods you’re stalking me!”

Rolling his eyes the other boy got up off the wall and stalked forward. Yamcha stood his ground and tried not to feel nervous when they were standing only two inches apart. Tien had his arms crossed and stared down at Yamcha as if he were gum on the bottom of his shoe.

“I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you.” He scoffed dismissively. Yamcha was suddenly aware of three eyes roaming his body as if he was a piece of meat. So this was how Bulma felt when guys perved on her. Yamcha had the realization this guy wasn’t just sizing him up for a fight--there was something else going on. 

Yamcha flinched when he felt a hand grab his chin and tilt it up. Fingers dug into his flesh and he hissed from the pain. “Listen here, turtle trash,” Tien spoke up casually. He smirked in delight as he increased the pressure of his grip on Yamcha’s beautiful skin and saw the other boy wince. “I have a proposition to make and you’re not going to refuse.”

“What the Hell does that mean?!” Yamcha hissed and pushed Tien away. He rubbed his face once the other boy let go. Damn that hurt. “I don’t even want to be in the same room as you!”

Tien snorted and just continued eyeing Yamcha up and down rather carelessly, “Charmed. Anyways,” He suddenly had Yamcha by the wrist and squeezed hard, causing the other boy to gasp in pain. Tien increased the pressure until Yamcha was on his knees. He squeezed hard and heard the other boy cry out. Oh how he loved the sound of others in pain~

“Let go already!” Yamcha snarled, squirming hard and trying to get out of Tien’s grasp. It was impossible the guy’s grip was like iron! The hand on his wrist relaxed somewhat as Tien leaned down to meet Yamcha eye to eye.

“I’m going to kill you.” He spoke cooly, as if he wasn’t making a death threat. Yamcha gritted his teeth and waited for Tien to continue, “When we meet in the arena tomorrow I’m going to kill you without mercy and force your stupid friends to watch.”

“Bullshit!” Yamcha barked and started to squirm. Tien increased the pressure on his wrist with ease and seemed amused, “You’d get disqualified for that!”

“Who says anyone would be there when it happens?” Tien gave a faux yawn and then smirked, “I want to break your limbs first,” a sadistic glint was in his eyes as he spoke, “Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Yamcha shivered from the look. This guy had no soul. Who the fuck talked like that to someone they barely knew?! He inhaled sharply and snapped, “I haven’t done anything to you--why do you wanna kill me?!”

Tien’s eyes narrowed. That cold look from before was replaced with fury. In a flash he knocked Yamcha down and pinned him to the ground with a foot on his chest. He dug his foot in and caused Yamcha to cry out in pain.

“Because you’re distracting.” He hissed angrily, trying to fight the urge to break one of Yamcha’s ribs. “Too distracting, and you’re driving me crazy.” 

Yamcha wheezed and just stared up in confusion. What was this freak going on about?! Did he have a crush or something?! What a fucking freak--who had a crush on someone and then threatened to kill them?!

“Get off me!” Yamcha shouted, trying hard to knock Tien off of him. Tien stood his ground with ease but let the pressure off the other boy’s chest.

“Mutt,” he started with a snarl, face heating up from what he was about to say. How could he be so shameless with someone he barely knew? “Either you do as I say or tomorrow I leave you in pieces during our match.”

“Bullshit! I won’t do a fucking thing you say!” Yamcha yelled angrily, “You have no right to make threats! If anything that shows you’re just a huge coward-”

“Shut up!” Tien snapped angrily. He kicked Yamcha’s side without warning, causing the boy to cry out in pain. He curled up and gripped his side, panting now. Thank god Tien wasn’t crushing his chest in with his foot anymore. 

Suddenly three eyes were staring him down at eye level. Yamcha felt a hand in his hair and trembled. He hated how fear was over taking his body but after that kick he was starting to buy into Tien’s threats. This guy was strong, real fucking strong. If he claimed he was going to kill Yamcha was starting to believe him.

“F-fine.” Yamcha mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to avoid that hard stare. He recoiled in shame as he felt his dick getting hard. Was he really getting off on being beat up by another guy?! How humiliating! “W-what do you want?”

Tien smirked and felt satisfied watching Yamcha squirm under his gaze. Just where was all that attitude from before? His eyes trailed down and he felt delighted to notice the hard on in Yamcha’s pants. So this one enjoyed pain? That would make this even better~

“I want you.” He whispered hotly and grabbed Yamcha by the hair with ease, “Either be my slut or I’ll kill you after our match tomorrow. It’s that simple really.”

Yamcha’s eyes shot open and he stared up in disbelief. No way, was this guy for real?! Was he trying to blackmail him for sex?! He swore Tien wasn’t the type but after what just happened… The guy was a sadist wasn’t he?  
“Why the Hell would I agree to-” He cried out when he felt the other boy tug hard on his hair. Suddenly a strange sound escaped Yamcha’s soft looking lips. Tien felt his legs tremble in arousal just from the sound. Not only was his opponent beautiful he was also shameless~

“Should I demonstrate the consequences?” He threatened almost in glee. There was nothing better than watching the weak squirm desperately on the floor. “I could leave you paralyzed if I wanted to. Break your spine, or maybe your neck? Leave you desperate for your last breath on the floor?”

Yamcha’s eyes widened and he felt stricken with terror. Swallowing thickly he tried to sit up but Tien kept him pinned to the ground. He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, “L-let me go.”

Tien chuckled darkly and found himself petting Yamcha’s hair back suddenly. The other seemed alarmed by such a tender gesture. Being unpredictable with your pain was part of the fun wasn’t it? “Listen mutt,” he instructed with ease, tone dripping with venom. “Either you service me tonight or I break your leg during our match. Then I kill you, it’s that simple really.”

Yamcha felt fear paralyzing his body. A long shiver rolled down his back and he felt horrified when his cock tensed up and got even harder. Why, why was he turned on by threats of violence? Bulma wasn’t kidding when she said men’s dicks had a mind of their own.

Shaking slightly Yamcha opened his eyes and spoke weakly, “F-fine you creep, I’ll do what you want. Just stop trying to hurt me…”

Tien seemed delighted and wore a playful smirk. He continued petting Yamcha’s hair as he surveyed him in amusement. What a coward--desperate to make off with his life. Even if he wasn’t making death threats this dog wouldn’t have won their match anyways. 

His mind raced as he felt his cock get hard from the memory of first seeing his opponent. Yamcha, the boy he’d heard about from the year’s previous tournament. That he had amazing power and technique. Tien spent the whole year training, obsessing over when he would meet this Yamcha. Of course Goku was a more formidable opponent but Yamcha…

Once he saw a picture of his target his mind became obsessed. Soft, tanned skin, fiery dark eyes. Sadly he no longer had long hair but no matter. His short, messy hair felt soft under Tien’s hand.

He noticed Yamcha glaring at him, ready to push off the floor. Tien narrowed his eyes and pinned Yamcha down with ease. He couldn’t have Yamcha running away now could he~

“What do you think I want, slut?” He whispered into Yamcha’s ear. He pinned his face down into the mat with his hand and felt his lips brush the other’s ear. He felt the smaller boy tremble in disgust and squirm.  
“S-shut up! Don’t call me that!” Yamcha squirmed hard and tried to get up until his arm was pinned onto the mat in a painful angle. He gave a squeal of pain and felt tears well up in his eyes, “Stop!”

“That’s more like it.” Tien murmured, eyes glazed over in pleasure as he watched Yamcha struggle. He roughly pulled the other boy up onto his knees and kept a fist in his hair so he couldn’t run away. Yamcha tensed and felt a few tears slide down his cheeks. Damn it all! Crying from a slight beating? Seriously?!

He froze when he felt lips on his cheek kissing his tears away. T-this was so creepy! He stayed still and left Tien kiss up his face, licking his salty tears in delight. He backed away slightly and seemed ready to get down to business.

“Alright mutt, don’t act coy you know what I want.” he smirked and had his pants down in one fluid motion. Yamcha’s eyes went wide when he saw a large, thick cock in his face. He winced as the shaft brushed against his cheek. Tien seemed delighted in rubbing his dick against Yamcha’s cheek just to watch him squirm.

Yamcha growled and tried to pull his cheek away. There was no way in Hell he was sucking some stranger’s dick! He didn’t know where that crane bastard kept this thing! He winced when he felt said cock smack against his cheek and the hand in his hair tighten. Whimpering Yamcha ceased his squirming and closed his eyes. Gods, just get this over with already!

“You have a big mouth,” Tien mused, holding Yamcha in place, “Use it.” He leaned in and whispered against Yamcha’s lips, “Bite me and it will be the last thing you do.”

Yamcha felt pre-cum leaking from his dick just from being threatened, causing his face to burn in humiliation. Hot, hot why was this so hot?! He swallowed thickly and opened his mouth. Cautiously he started to touch the head of Tien’s cock with his tongue. H-he had never really done this before…. How was he going to fit all of that down his throat?! This guy was massive!

Tien felt a shiver of delight run down his back as he watched the pathetic sight before him. So this idiot was a virgin hmm? It was amusing to see him try and figure out what to do. Looks like he needed a helping hand~

“Be a good boy,” he murmured rather tenderly and gripped Yamcha’s face. He enjoyed seeing his cheeks squished against his fingers. Yamcha sputtered and scowled from his face being groped but said nothing.

Tien eagerly positioned his cock head against Yamcha’s lips and coaxed him into opening his mouth. The other boy complied and immediately felt his jaw tense up as he tried to take in the long, thick length in front of him. Tien’s cock felt like it was burning in his mouth and Yamcha found himself gagging. It tasted like this guy had just got done training--where, Yamcha wasn’t sure. He could smell sweat and it was turning him on as he closed his eyes and tried to force himself to relax. He jumped when he felt a hand on the back of his head pushing him forward. Yamcha choked as Tien’s cock slid down his throat without warning. Giving a soft cry Yamcha was left shaking as he made his way down to the base of Tien’s massive cock. F-fuck he couldn’t breath, and he tasted so salty ah!

Tien admired Yamcha choking on him, wincing from the taste. He made sure not to shower before this. Just to see the other’s reaction. It was worth it~

He stroked Yamcha’s hair back and cooed quietly, “Good, good, just relax keep going.” He pressed Yamcha’s face against his crotch and admired as the other choked. There he was in, and the tightness felt heavenly. Tien gave a moan and started to slowly thrust into Yamcha’s mouth. His pace increased when he saw the other boy crying quietly in pain. Tears only made this more pleasurable.

Yamcha was gasping for breath and whimpered when his throat began to get fucked. He swore he would pass out if Tien didn’t pull out soon. H-he wasn’t used to this, how were you supposed to breathe?! 

Feeling the urge to cum Tien quickly pulled out and held his shaft, grunting as he came all over Yamcha’s face. Yamcha stared in shock as he felt hot ropes of cum across his skin. He raised a hand up to touch his cheek in mild horror yet awe. T-this sensation felt so strange, he wasn’t used to this. He tried not to make a mess whenever he came by himself.

Tien admired his work with a satisfied smile, eyes glazed over in lust. He stared down at Yamcha and wondered what the other boy would look like constantly covered in his cum. He wanted Yamcha for himself, wanted to keep him away from anyone else. The idea of anyone cumming on such a beautiful male made his blood boil. His dog, his slut was all his and no one could ever touch him.

Tien craved more pleasure and pain as he stared down at his prize. In a flash he had Yamcha turned around on his knees and pushed him down by the back. He marveled at his curved ass and made sure it was pressed in the air. No, he wasn’t done with his slut yet. The poor boy was still aroused after all so why not help him with his erection hmm?

Yamcha gasped and felt the wind get knocked out of him as his face was shoved into the mat underneath them. He cringed as he felt his face stick to the surface due to the cum on his face. Gross gross! And he could s-still smell Tien’s scent. S-so masculine… It made his balls ache painfully. Gods, please give him some relief and soon. This was all so humiliating--he almost felt like humping the air out of desperation.

“Sssh, calm down princess.” Tien chuckled huskily as he found a way to undo Yamcha’s belt and pull his pants down. Dark eyes went wide, those curvaceous thighs trembling in fear. Tien watched Yamcha’s bare legs with interest but didn’t stop to ravish them. Someday, but not now. No, he wasn’t done punishing the weakling underneath him. “This will only hurt a lot~”

Yamcha tensed up anxiously and clawed at the mat when he felt thick fingers trail down towards his asshole. No, no way this guy wasn’t going to!

He gave a sharp cry, eyes filling with tears as he was penetrated dry. Without any warning. That was t-ten times more painful-

He flushed hard as he whined when he felt spit on his hole. That was disgusting and not even close to lube! “Stop! Stop it no way-!”

“So I should break your leg now~?” Tien taunted eagerly. He grinned as he shoved a finger in farther and watched those delicious thighs tremble. He worked the tense ring of muscle with ease and enjoyed seeing Yamcha cry. It was hot-- hot enough to get him to grow hard again. Perhaps he’d be hard enough to finish what he started~

Yamcha settled down and sniffled as tears trailed down his cheeks onto the mat below. He buried his face into the texture and whimpered. Tears mixed with cum felt really weird.

Tien added another finger and curled them, enjoying the sounds he heard as he brushed against Yamcha’s prostate. The smaller boy trembled violently from the sensation and managed to glance back at Tien. He hated the way those eyes were trained on him. They looked cold and sadistic as the larger boy continued to force a few more moans out. He curled his fingers harder and hissed, “Start begging slut, or I make the pain worse.”

Yamcha whimpered and gave a small sob as he pawed pathetically at the ground, “F-finish me please! H-hurry-!”

Tien scoffed and pulled his hand back only to push in hard so Yamcha would give a squeal, “Rude much? Ask again and be polite about it.” He felt depraved and reveled in it when he saw those legs struggling to stay up.

“Fine! Fuck me I need it!” Yamcha cried out and struggled just to stay on his knees. He let out another sob, chest heaving as he begged for relief. T-this was all too much his cock was aching!

Tien practically purred in delight and pulled his fingers out, enjoying the lewd sound from doing so. He grasped Yamcha by the hips with a strong grip and pulled him back. Yamcha squeezed his eyes shut in shame. H-he felt like such a slut, letting another guy do this to him. He trembled as he felt that large cock head pressing against his throbbing asshole. He bit back a whimper at the realization this guy was stealing his virginity and all he could do was cry about it.

Tien felt his eyes roll back as he struggled to get himself to fit. At first Yamcha’s ass wouldn’t let him, trying to push his cock out. He was strong though, there was no way the other boy was going to keep him out for long. He grit his teeth into a wicked smirk and thrusted hard. Tight, so tight Yamcha felt amazing around his cock~ Yamcha gave a wail as the thick cock head slid inside. His knees gave out as he felt the shaft slide in. T-tien wasn’t even half way in and he felt too big! Yamcha felt full just from having half of his cock inside his body. All the nerves from his hole throbbed in bitter pain as the other boy forced his way inside.

Tien gave a lewd moan as he dug his fingers into Yamcha’s hips. Fuck this felt amazing! “Y-you were made for me.” Was all he could stutter out as he made his way down to the base of his cock. The muscles and nerves inside that amazing ass before him rubbed his shaft just the right way. S-so good, so good he was addicted.

He wanted to leave Yamcha unable to stand once this was all over. 

Without warning he pulled back and started to fuck the other senseless. Yamcha felt terrified yet could only lay there as he heard skin against skin. Those large balls slapping against his thighs, that huge cock rubbing each nerve inside him. The overwhelming sense of pain and pleasure left him a sobbing, incoherent mess begging for mercy. 

Mercy would never come and the idea of leaving Yamcha unable to stand had Tien cackling mad with delight. He continued to thrust and push his way in, growling and moaning from the feeling. Those trembles, those cries of delight mixed with pain caused him to lose it and cum within seconds. He groaned as he shot his load deep inside Yamcha’s ass.

All Yamcha could do was lay there in shock as he felt his insides fill up with cum. He felt completely soiled from the feeling. 

Tien kneeled in shock, panting and just enjoying the tightness around his weeping shaft. I-if he stayed inside Yamcha any longer he would get hard again and that would be a problem. Lazily his eyes glanced down to see cum mixed with blood drip down the base of his shaft. All he could do was smile evilly at the sight and enjoy how he soiled the other boy. He’d definitely be walking funny if he ever managed to get up off the floor.

Tien wasn’t sure if he would get up off the floor as he pulled out and admired the way he left Yamcha’s ass gaping. Looks like the title of slut was earned~ He leaned in and kissed a shell shocked Yamcha on the neck before pulling his pants up and tying his belt. His heart raced in desire as he left Yamcha passed out on the mat with fluids dripping from his ass. Hopefully he’d get up before anyone else found him in the morning.

Oh and that leg? He’d make sure to snap it in half tomorrow. He felt aroused from the idea of causing Yamcha to limp for the rest of his life~

**Author's Note:**

> That was very dirty and kind of hardcore so sorry! I just felt… In the mood to write something really dirty. Dirtier than the last one anyways. OwO


End file.
